Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a fluorescent material. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a fluorescent organic nanoparticle.
Description of Related Art
Organic fluorescent nanoparticles, excitation-dependent photoluminescence (or excitation-dependent fluorescent; EDF), hydrogenbonded clusters and lysobisphosphatidic acid are four interesting individual topics in materials and biological sciences. They have attracted much attention not only because of their unique properties and important applications, but also because the nature of their intriguing phenomena remained unclear.